Zetton
|-|Zetton= |-|Gigant Zetton= |-|Hyper Zetton= |-|EX Zetton= Summary |-|Ultraman= After the SSSP thwarted Alien Zettons' evil plot, their HQ suffered severe damage in the process due to the Zettonian's alien vessels. Adding to the Science Patrol's difficulties, one of the aliens infiltrates the headquarters and subdues Doctor Iwamoto. The Alien Zetton then shapeshifts to disguise itself as Doctor Iwamoto, knocks out SSSP team member Akiko Fuji, and sabotages much of the Science Patrol's communication equipment and scientific instruments. The SSSP eventually chases down the alien and Shin Hayata shoots it in the head with his Mars 133 gun and kills it. However, before dying, the alien manages to utter the word "Zetton". Doctor Iwamoto and Fuji manage to recover. The one ship that evades the Patrol emerges from underground and surfaces just outside of SSSP, releasing Zetton to finish the job. Hayata transforms into Ultraman for one last time. |-|Base= Zetton, is a giant, horned, humanoid, beetle-like Kaiju that appeared in episode 39, which is the last episode of the series Ultraman. Zetton has appeared in much more of Ultraman Related media since then. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C, likely higher | At least High 4-C, likely higher ''' | At least '''3-B, likely much higher Name: Zetton, Z-Ton, (ゼットン) Origin: Ultraman (Base forms), Ultraman Saga (Film, Giganto and Hyper Zetton) Gender: Unknown, presumably genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, Kaiju Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Power Absorption (Can absorb energy attacks and redirect it twice as powerful), Large Size (Type 1) | All of its' previous abilities as Hyper Zetton magnified to a much greater degree, Large Size (Type 2) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Killed Ultraman in his debut episode, fought against Jack in its second appearance and had the upper hand until Jack powered up) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Fought against various Heisei Era Ultras) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Could easily take on Zero and Cosmos, the latter of which was at least roughly comparable to the former) | At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely much higher (Was created by Alien Bat who infused Gigant Zetton and his spaceship which had enough power to destroy a universe over time) Speed: Superhuman to Subsonic movement speed (Is relatively slow and sluggish compared to Ultraman however the second incarnation was comparable in speed to Jack), Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Fought against many Ultramen) | Superhuman movement speed (Retained its slow movement speed), Massively FTL+ reaction speed | Subsonic+ movement speed (Could easily catch up with Zero due to its' large size), Massively FTL+ reaction speed | Unknown movement speed (Never quite displayed any physical movements as it relied mostly on Teleportation), Massively FTL+ flight and reaction speed (Comparable to Ultraman Saga) Lifting Strength: Class M, higher as Giganto Zetton Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class, likely higher | At least Large Star Class, likely higher | At least Multi-Galactic Class+ Durability: At least Large Star level (Should be at least comparable to Ultraman) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Comparable to many Ultras) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Took hits from Zero, Cosmos and Dyna and was still standing, only killed when Zero used a stronger variant of Final Ultimate Zero) | At least Multi-Galactic level+ (Fought against Saga, who was comparable to him) Stamina: Extremely High (Could easily keep up with Ultraman) | Same | Immense | Higher than before (Fought long and hard against Saga and never showed any signs of tiring) Range: Tens of meters physically through size, several tens of meters with Teleportation and fireballs | Same | Hundreds of meters via size alone, several kilometers with fireballs | Similar to his original form physically, hundreds of meters with fireballs, at least several tens kilometers through Teleportation Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Below average in all forms, High when Alien Bat is in control Weaknesses: Slow movements in all most forms (Although this is compensated with teleportation), a rather large target as Giganto Zetton and seems to lack its teleportation ability. Although not by much, destruction of Hyper Zetton's wings still causes it pain Key: Showa Incarnation | Heisei Incarnation | Giganto Zetton | Hyper Zetton Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Ultraman Category:Fire Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Insectoids Category:Insects